prime cusins
by ariedling
Summary: the storyof the young prime cusins, and there adventures and hardships through life on earth.  yes once again road to avonlea had a big role in chector ideas and names
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day for the little farming planet the autobots lived in. Of course, it was always quiet here compared to the multiple busy city-planets other autobots lived in. Not a lot of anything happened here. It was always the same: children grew up, went to school, got married, had families and ran farmrs.

Eventually, you would die, making room for the next generation.

However, the last generation of primes, who were all adults and raising their own families stirred things up a bit. One of the five Prime siblings -Optimus being the oldest -went to the military. When Optimus entered the military, so did his childhood school mate/ best friend Ironhide. The next Prime in line was Optimus's younger brother, Roger. He traveled from planet to planet studying nature. He became quite well-known and eventually had a son who lived whith his brother for a while.

Clera, Roger's twin sister, left and married a man who ran a big shipping company. They eventually died, in an accident leaving an eight-year-old daughter named Sarah to live with her cousins. The youngest Prime of that generation did not marry until she was nearly thirty years old. She worked with the autobot twins on their local newspaper. She met her husband, Jasper, the only photographer and inventor in town while working job. Her marriage made Jasper not so much of an outcast.

Of the entire family, Alec was the only Prime who took over the farm and married having 5 children .

On this spring afternoon, many people were out and about doing there usual bisness. Suddenly, a crater hit, killing a lot of the population. 30% of them had lived. The Prime children along with their cousin, Sarah, went to live with their grandmother until their uncle Optimus could arrange for them to live on Earth with the military autobots. From all of the the survivors known, Dr. Ratchet came to be a permanent member of the autobots on earth. The autobot twins joined them in the army, however them both still wrote back home. Bumblebee, who was on sabbatical at the time, became Sam Wickwikiees permanent car. His wife, silverbot also joined the military. Once the children arrived, she would see him more often. Olivia and Jasper moved to a big city where Jasper sold some of his inventions. She still wrote to Optimus and named him godfather of her son Adam. Roger and his son Andrew were traveling at the time and heard the news six months later in a letter from Optimus. Thus starts are story.


	2. mid afternoon

Sarah Stanly and her cousin Felix Prime were at the military camp for the autobots. They were supposed to be doing the homework Bumblebee gave them but it was hard to conctrate. Also, they were both furious at him for giving them summer homework. They didn't care that they would lose nearly a whole year of learning otherwise. It was still unfair.

On top of that, it hard to concentrate because the soilders and some of the autobots were doing gun practice. It was loud and noisy, both children wanted to watch. Plus, felix wanted to try.

Felix's younger brother was playing on the floor making cooing noises. "I wish Cecily was feeling better," Sarah said. Cecily was Felix's younger sister. She was 9 (a year younger then Felix and Sarah) and was battling some autobot daisies that stayed with you your whole life.

"Yeah," Felix replied. "She dosn't have to deal with this torture."

"When she gets better she will." Rachet said.

"Oh- Hello Dr. Rachet!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, you're too proper," Felix said.

"Maybe you can learn from it." Optimus, said bringing them some lemonade. "Where's Felicity?" He asked, turning to Ratchet. Felicity was 17 and Felix's oldest sibling. She was training under Rachet to be a doctor. Felix, Sarah and Cecily made a face - they didn't like how bossy she always was.

"Come on!" Optimous said. "If you finish up, you to won't have to do work this weekend when Bumblebee, Sam and Mickala come." Sarah and Felix growned. This visit meant more work, and for Felix, a tutor session with Sam on math.

Later that night, Sarah and Felicity were sitting by Silverbot. She was showing them her grandmothers jewels she saved. "Are you going to wear some for Bumblebee?" Sarah asked with a smile.

Silverbot smiled as well. "Maybe," she said, "If we get to go on a little date." she added with a laugh.

"I miss dating," Felicity said with a sigh.

"When have you heard from Gus last?" Silver asked. Gus was Felicity's beau she had turned 15. When she turned down his proposal, wanting to become a Doctor first, he went off to become a ship for America's navy. They still kept in touch and were still planning on getting engaged.

"Three months," Felicity said with a sigh.


	3. the start of the weekend

The next day, Friday afternoon, Sarah, Felix and Cecily went out to play. They tried to be good children, however the giant mud puddle was just asking to be driven through, at least, according to the children. They spent hours taking turns driving through it. Optimus Prime wasn't as mad as the children expected him to be. For he remembered being there exact same age, and driving through mud puddles with Ironhide. But the children did get a yelling at and sent to get clean. Once they were out of sight all the adults ended up laughing.

When they got back, Sam, Mckala and Bumblebee were there, along with Sam's friend Leo, and Sam's parents.

"My goodness," Ron Wikwikea said as they came in. "All the children have gotten big." His wife, Judy, smiled.

"And is baby Danial walking yet?" she asked. Optimus looked down a bit.

"We're still working on it." General Lennox said to avoid a long pause. "Rachet said with all the stress and confusion that has happened, Danial will take a while to catch up."

"Hows your school work going, then?" Bumblebee asked the children.

"Fine," the three children said with a sigh.

"Hello!" they heard a friendly female's voice call from behind.

"Aunt Olivia!" Sarah, Cecily and Felix yelled. They, along with Sam, Michekla and Leo went to great her. They all loved Aunt Olivia. She was very friendly and nice. She was also a great role model for the girls. A very indpendent woman who didn't care what others think.

"Is Jasper here?" Sam asked excitedly. He loved Jasper's inventions.

"No," he and the baby stayed home this time, I'm only on a short visit." Olivia answered.


	4. saturday

"Is Jasper here?" Sam asked excitedly. He loved Jasper's inventions.

"No, he stayed back with the children." she answered. "I'm only here for the weekend."

The next day Sarah, Cecily, Mikaela, and Olivia went for a walk while Felix did his tutoring session with Sam. After that, all of them had fun just hanging out. In the evening, Bumblebee gave them a quick science lesson.

"So sound waves I guess are really powerful." Felix said in awe.

"I like learning about the different parts." Cecily exclaimed.

"Sarah are you paying attention?" Bumblebee reprimanded, turning to her.

"Kinda of... I'm writing a creative story, actually."

"Dose it have anything to do with sound waves?"

"Well," Sarah said thoughtfully. "They do talk, and they are on a boat."

"As interesting as that sounds," Bumblebee said sternly. "I'd like you to continue with your school work."

Later that night Sarah worked on her story. Across the room, Sam and Leo were listening to Olivia telling about one of Jasper's latest inventions.

_Across the table sarah noticed Mudflap working on something. She also noticed a pile of papers next to him._ "What are you working on?" she asked Mudflap from across the table.

"Oh, a silly little memoir of our old town; I've been working on it for years." he said.

"How exciting!" Sarah exclaimed. "You should publish it, even here on earth." He smiled. "I don't know," he said with a sigh.


End file.
